


Brady and Chloe - I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

by soapandcrimefan



Series: I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: This is set after Kristen miscarries Brady's baby and has left town. Brady decides he needs time away from Salem and heads for New York to see Chloe and this leads to confessions from them both.
Relationships: Brady Black/Chloe Lane
Series: I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Brady and Chloe - I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

Dot Com 

"This place looks all too familiar". Brady says as he walks into the café not realising that Chloe is sitting at one of the tables.  
"Talking to your self again". Chloe questions him making him turn around.  
"Chloe I was going to come by and see you tonight I thought you would have gigs all day". Brady tells her as she signals for him to sit.  
"No actually I have a couple of weeks off. Anyway what are you doing here". Chloe informs and questions him.  
"I um needed some time out of town". Brady says as he tries to compose himself.  
"Why Brady what's wrong". Chloe questions her ex-husband.  
"Its a long story one you don't need to be bothered with". Brady replies.  
"That's where are you are wrong I am your friend and I can tell you need someone to talk too so start talking". Chloe tells him.  
"Ok fine". Brady replies.  
"So". Chloe enquires.  
"Do you remember the day you left town I told you that Kirsten was faking being Nicole to get me back and you realised I had slept with her". Brady quizzes her as she gives him a look.  
"Yeah I remember that". Chloe replies.  
"Ok so it turns out that was the night my child was conceived". Brady tells her of the facts.  
"Right so you have a kid now". Chloe asks him.  
"I do well I mean I did Kirsten had a miscarriage and left town just as we were starting to make things work again". Brady says as tears start to form.  
"Oh my god Brady that must of being so hard for you". Chloe says to him as she gives him a sympathetic look.  
"Damn right it was you don't know how many times I wanted to drink that night but didn't". Brady tells her.  
"I have some idea you know you could off called me and I would off come back to Salem at the drop of a hat". Chloe informs him.  
"That's why I didn't call you I mean I already held you back from following your dreams when we were living in Vienna". Brady tells her.  
"Well I wouldn't of minded putting them on hold for you Brady since you are the love of my life". Chloe tells him as she stretches over to hold his hand.  
"Chloe you are the love of my life and always have being. I have loved you for a thousand years". Brady tells her as they lean in for a kiss


End file.
